Italy's Responsability
by XxFreak-ShowxX
Summary: Japan wanted Italy to take responsibility, not understanding he went to France to ask for help. Bad Idea Italy *shakes head* PWP YAOI NSFW


Disclaimer: I Do not own Hetalia

Italy fidgeted nervously, Italy isn't someone who got nervous often, but he was now. He was nervous because Japan had said something that he didn't understand, normally he wouldn't worry about that but Japan was a very proper person, and he didn't want to lose his friendship. Perhaps that was why he was calling Romano, big brothers were supposed to know everything.

"What do you want?" demanded Romano, he was kind of in the middle of something.

"Romano Japan said that I have to take responsibility for him, what does that mean?" asked Italy into the phone. He could hear some noises in the background.

"He's busy." Said a voice that sounded like Spain's voice before the phone went dead. Italy decided that he would call France instead, he was a big brother as well.

"Bonjour." Said France, picking up the phone, He hoped it was someone who wanted to come over, as fun as drinking whine by yourself was, it was much more fun with two people, or more.

"Ciao France, I need your help with something." Explained Italy, hoping France wasn't busy like Romano.

"What is it Mon Amie?" asked France, taking a sip of his wine.

"I hugged Japan then he told me it was his first time and that I had to take responsibility for it, and I don't understand!" Explained Italy, he wanted this solved soon because he was supposed to be at Japan's place tonight.

"Japan sees you as his lover now, because you touched him first, you must now be his lover and take responsibility for pleasuring him." Explained France

"Pleasuring him?" asked Italy

"Oui pleasuring him, with your hands, mouth, tongue, lips. You must make love to him." Said France, he was getting himself worked up over just the thought of his little brother all over Japan.

"You're sure that's what he wants?" asked Italy, he was blushing easily at the thought of doing all that to Japan.

"Of course Mon Amie! You should go see him tonight. I have to go, I'm expecting Canada to come over." Said France, hanging up the phone. Italy hung up as well and began fidgeting again. If that's what Japan wanted he could probably do it. He hadn't really been with anyone before, of course France had explained everything but he never really got the chance to use his knowledge. Italy straightened up, well if that's what Japan wanted, that's what Japan was going to get. Now where were those condoms that America sent him? After trying on one condom to make sure it fit, it didn't, he picked up a larger size and a small bottle of lube and was on his way to Japan's house.

"Konichiwa Italy-san" greeted Japan, opening the door to allow Italy into his home. Italy wasn't sure what to do. Was he supposed to be romantic? Or did he want it rough against the wall or floor? Italy was confused.

"Ciao Japan, could we use your hot springs? They were so great last time ve~" said Italy happily. Step one was usually to get both people naked, right? Japan smiled at his friend.

"All right Italy-san, I'm glad you enjoyed it so much." Said Japan, leading Italy into his back yard. Italy watched Japan strip, his skin was pale and beautiful even with the scars. It made him excited for what was going to happen. Leaving the condoms and lube in his pocket, Italy stripped and waded into the hot water. He gave his best seductive smile and sat next to Japan so their legs were touching.

"Don't sit so close Italy-san." Said Japan, embarrassed. He tried to move over but was caught by Italy's hand on his thigh, quickly moving up to massage his cock.

"Italy-san! Wh-what are you doing? Get off me!" screeched Japan, struggling against Italy.

'You told me to take responsibility for you, I want to make you feel good, ve~" said Italy softly, jerking lightly on Japan's hardening cock. Japan already felt really good, and the thought of the pleasure increasing was very appealing. Japan turned, wrapping his arms around Italy.

"Be gentle please." Whispered Japan, pressing his lips to Italy's. Italy smiled against the kiss, raising his hips to rub his arousal against Japan's, earning him a gasp followed by a moan. Kissing Japan the whole way, Italy lead him to the edge of the hot springs then pulled him out. Japan lay down on the grass, legs spread. Italy climbed over him, kissing him and nipping at the skin. Japan moaned in pleasure, his fingers digging into Italy's back. Italy left a bright red hicky on Japan's chest before reaching for his pants and taking out the lube and a condom. Japan blushed at the items, despite what they were currently doing. Italy coated three of his fingers with lube, stretching Japan out carefully, being careful not to hit his prostate yet.

"Are you ready?" asked Italy, removing his fingers. Japan nodded, he was propped up on his elbows so he could see Italy between his legs. Italy placed Japan's legs on his shoulders, pushing in slowly.

"It hurts." Said Japan, falling onto his back.

'It'll feel good soon." Promised Italy. He opted for a steady pace, and when Japan finally relaxed and got used to it, Italy hit his prostate hard.

"ITALY!" shouted Japan, his vision went white as his body tried to account for the sudden swell of pleasure hormones. Italy moved faster, hitting that spot every other stroke, reaching out to pump Japan's cock in time with his thrusts. Japan cried out again before he spilled his seed all over himself and Italy's hand. Italy came soon after, licking Japan's mess off of his hand.

'Did you enjoy that ve~?" asked Italy, cuddling into Japan. Japan smiled, cuddling back against Italy.

"You do know that we have to get married now." Informed Japan

"What?" 


End file.
